In Color
by dreamcatchme14
Summary: Yeah, a picture's worth a thousand words, but you can't see what those shades of grey keep cover. You should have seen it in color. BB, with a special appearance from Jared Booth.


The song I'm using is quite possibly the most beautiful song I've ever heard. It took me a while to warm up to it, but once I listened to the lyrics, I fell in love with it. Also, every time I hear it, I automatically think of Booth and Bones. Don't ask me why, but I do, thus, here I am, writing this FanFiction. I'll be using snippets of lyrics from 'In Color' by Jamey Johnson, not nessicarily in order. I hope you do enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I asked for Bones for Christmas, but my mom thought I was talking about the DVDs...and the only thing of Jamey Johnson's is the MP3 to this song. :)

* * *

_And if it looks like we were scared to death _

_Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other _

_You should have seen it in color _

_A picture's worth a thousand words _

_But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered _

_You should have seen it in color_

The moment Jared Booth became involved with Dr. Brennan, he knew the single person who could help him win her heart: his brother, Seeley. It wasn't an easy task, getting ahold of that man. He was either off saving some poor, innocent soul or putting some worthless jackass in the slammer. That's what he did best, after all. Saving the day. Anyway, he knew that if he just chilled in Seel's office for a while, he'd eventually see him. The guy had to come there sooner or later. Thus, here he was, sitting in that old, ratty office chair he told him about, looking at the Steeler's memorabelia on his wall. The autographed picture of Ben Roethlisberger was pretty damn awesome. He spun around, facing Seeley's rather untidy desk, taking a quick glance at the pictures. He had the typically candid photo of his great nephew and Seel's kid, Parker, playing football. Parker was a pretty beautiful kid. If all kid's were as behaved and great as Parker, Jared would have no problem with kids, or a family. He moved on from Parker's picture, and the next one caught his eye.

_You can't tell it here but it was hot that June _

_That rose was red and her eyes were blue_

It was a black and white photo of Seeley and Tempe. They were outside, dressed in clothes fit for a funeral, which they were obviously at. Seeley had his arm around Dr. Brennan, who was holding a rose, with her head down, staring at it. The wind was perfectly blowing her cascading waves, giving her that look on innocence she always perfectly captured. Jared looked up from his viewing of the photo, only to find his brother standing in the door frame, surprised to see his brother in his office.

"What're you doing here, man?" Booth said, walking over to the desk. He saw what Jared was holding, and gently took it out of his hands to look at it. "I got this picture from the paper, you know. We were at the funeral of former Maryland Governer Michael Horton's daughtor, Jillian. They printed an article on us, Bones and I, and this picture just...stayed with me. I called the paper, and they emailed me a copy of the picture. I liked it so much better in black and white than in color. It left me guessing, even though I was standing right there with her..." Booth gave the picture back to Jared, who just looked at him. Jared thought he had come here for advise on landing a shot with Dr. Brennan, but ended up with much more information than he intended.

"You're in love with her," Jared said, with a slight smile on his face. Booth just looked at him, a bit of a distant look in his eyes. They eventually softened, along with the strong line of a mouth on his face. Jared just smiled at him, got up from his brother's chair, and gave him a pat on the back and walked out the door. Only once he left did Booth speak.

"More and more everyday, man. Every single day."

_That's the story of my life_

_Right there in black and white_

* * *

Well, there was my attempt at another FanFic! I hope you liked it, and please review with anything you have to say! Thanksss.


End file.
